A ma place
by Melissa Saberhagen
Summary: [One Shot] Drago et Hermione au bal de Noël, en 4iéme année. Pourquoi sontils dans ces bras là, alors qu’ils ont désespérément besoin de quelqu’un d’autre ? Song fic sur la chanson de Zazie&Axel Bauer, « A ma Place » ...


**AUTEUR **: J.I.N.X Kilmane _(pompeusement vôtre, bien entendu !)_

**TITRE :** A ma place

**RESUME : **One Shot Drago et Hermione au bal de Noël, en 4°année (épisode alternatif). Pourquoi sont-ils dans ces bras là, alors qu'ils ont désespérément besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ? Song fic sur la chanson de Zazie et Axel Bauer, « A ma Place ».

**TYPE :** Romance

**RATED :** K

**DISCLAMER : **Rien n'est a moi, bien entendu …

**N/A :** Voilà, petit one-shot sentimental (et premier ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez …), parce que je suis dans ma période _« mon cœur mon amour_ » XD Nan, j'blague. Mais ça n'a rien de drôle, pour les fanas de mon humour cynique XD

* * *

**A MA PLACE**

Drago réussit enfin à s'arracher des bras de Pansy, qui continuait à lui jeter de regards énamourés en l'appelant « Draychou », prétextant une soudaine montée de chaleur _(« Mais Dray, on est en décembre ! »)_ Et alla s'asseoir sur la marche de l'escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle.

Hermione dansait avec Victor Krum, le grand le beau le c…euh … charmant Victor Krum adulé des groupies des stades.

_Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme_

_Au bout de ces impasses ou elle m'abandonne_

_Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat ?_

_Faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là …_

Il aurait aimé, rien qu'un soir … juste ce soir …

Mais c'était trop tard.

Elle lui en voulait. Et c'était de bonne guerre. Après tout leurs relations n'avaient jamais été …comment dire … amicales. Traiter les filles de « Sang-De-Bourbe », ce n'est pas vraiment une super technique de drague.

Sûrement celle de Krum était-t-elle meilleure …Forcément. Il les regardait danser un slow langoureux en s'embrassant, style pub pour _« Sorcier Collant » («Quoi qu'il advienne, vos chance de les décoller seraient vaineuuuuh !»_ songea-t-il amèrement)

Oui, lui, Drago Malefoy était jaloux et développait un genre de complexe d'infériorité face à un attrapeur Bulgare de quatre ans de plus que lui, alors qu'il était assis bêtement sur les marches du Grand Escalier. Il soupira.

_Se peut-il que j'y parvienne_

_Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne_

_Se peut-il qu'on nous aime_

_Pour ce que nous sommes_

L'espoir fait vivre, ne dit-on pas !

_Se met-il à ma place quelques fois_

_Quand mes ailes se froissent_

_Et mes îles se noient ?_

_Je plie sous le poids_

_Plie sous le poids_

_De cette moitié de femme_

_Qu'il veut que je sois …_

Plus la soirée avançait, plus Hermione commençait à trouver Viktor … hum … non, pas con … heu, si peut-être, finalement. Se faire appeler « Herrrrmiôn » n'était pas trop a son goût.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Drago et Pansy (enfin) se décoller, elle avait eu du mal à résister à la tentation de courir vers lui, et puis de toute façon, Viktor l'avait attirée dans une danse lente romantique a souhait et la maintenant enlacée tellement fort qu'elle aurait eu du mal a bouger.

Dés qu'elle le pouvait, elle regardait dérriére elle, et croisait le regard gris acier de Drago, qui avait une expression indéfinissable.

_Je veux bien faire la belle, mais pas dormir au bois_

_Je veux bien être reine, mais pas l'ombre du roi_

_Faut-il que je cède ?_

_Faut il que je saigne ?_

_Pour qu'il m'aime aussi_

_Pour ce que je suis ?_

Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer

Mais lui, il ne l'aimait pas. C'était impossible. On n'aime pas les gens qu'on insulte. Où alors, votre sadomasochisme est d'une puissance comparable a celui de la vielle Merteuil dans _Les liaisons dangereuses (ce qui n'est pas peu dire !)._ Mais Drago n'était pas comme ça. C'était un type normal. Un peu crâneur, mais normal.

Puis de toute façon, elle l'avait giflé. Geste puéril et regrettable.

_Pourrait-il faire en sorte_

_Ferait-elle pour moi_

_Ouvrir un peu la porte_

_Ne serait ce qu'un pas_

_Pourrait il faire encore_

_Encore un effort_

_Un geste un pas_

_Un pas vers moi..._

_« Et oui, c'est idiot … si tu pouvais faire le premier pas .. »_

Tout les deux regrettaient leur comportement, en même temps. Et ils espéraient, aussi, mais sans trop y croire …

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même_

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes,_

_Seulement que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis …_

Drago finit par se lever. Il n'était pas maso, et pensa que rentrer dans les cachots, aller se coucher et oublier cette soirée (pour le moins) de merde serai le mieux. Mais pourtant … il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la salle de bal et du couple Krum/Granger. Des filles en pleurs commencèrent a quitter la salle, elles aussi, probablement déçues de n'avoir pu danser avec le cééééléééébre Attrapeur Bulgare, ou peut être même avec cet abruti (autre célébrité) de Potter …

Il les regarda comme s'il était agit de fantômes, puis se rassit, encore plus dégoûté.

_Se met-elle à ma place quelques fois_

_Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voie_

_Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat,_

_Veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas_

_Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face_

_Mais le silence est mort et le tien me glace_

_Mon âme soeur cherche l'erreur_

_Plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur_

Profitant que Krum s'en allait chercher des bières _(il n'avait pas assez chaud à rester aussi collé ?) _Hermione se mit à la recherche de Drago. S'il ne voulait pas lui parler, elle irait donc elle-même. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien ! Elle pouvait oser … tant pis.

Un groupe de filles en larmes bloquait la porte. Parmi elles, Hermione reconnut la fille qui voulait un autographe de Viktor lors du festin d'Halloween. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard assassin.

_J'échangerai volontiers ma place, si tu savais … _

_Faut-il que je t'apprenne_

_Je ne demande rien_

_Les eaux troubles ou je traîne_

_Où tu vas d'où tu viens_

_Faut-il vraiment que tu saches_

_Tout ce que tu caches_

_Tout au fond de moi_

_Au fond de toi_

_Tiens donc, Granger aussi à des poussées de chaleur ? _

Elle était là, au milieu de la bande de pleureuses, cherchant quelque chose. Il évita de croiser son regard, de peur de rougir comme un élève de première année idiot qui ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les femmes. (Même si c'était son cas !)

Soudain, l'évidence le frappa. C'était LUI qu'elle cherchait.

_« Drago… »_

Il se retourna, imbécilement.

_Quand je doute_

_Quand je tombe_

_Et quand la route est trop longue_

_Quand parfois je ne suis pas_

_Ce que tu attends de moi_

_Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse_

_Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?_

Elle approcha. Ils se sourirent, pour la premiére fois depuis leur rencontre … et …

**FIN**


End file.
